R.K. Blast (Author)
Overview R.K. Blast is the current head administrator for the Insurgency, and also one of its most active users since it's inception to the present. His first Insurgency episode was posted on the 24th of January, 2014 and his most recent episode was posted on the 21st of April, 2019. R.K. Blast is a rather dedicated individual who has helped keep the Insurgency alive despite the floundering nature of the website it is currently hosted on. He is also an incredibly talented writer and builder, with his skills evident throughout every episode he has posted. Characters * Chain 'Tank' Rockwell * Riley 'Cat' Rinse * Tracks * Ranger * Darkblade * Judas Boan * Manerre Boan * Jeremy Foster * Lana Foster * Avorax Wolfhide * Colonel Xavior Ramson * Wing Commander Nicholas Rocksholme * Captain Brass * Patricia Wilson * Aurora * Meissa * Talitha * Captain Lya Drayson * Arianne 'Ari' Odanna * Admiral C'Paya * Barnaby Walsh * Mr. Grey * The Brain * 'Heavy' * 'Longscope' * 'Download' * 'Whitesnake' * 'Jaws' * 'Hammerstrike' * Jack White - 'Ricochet' * Speck * Ghartic * One * Alberto Rinse - 'The Boss' Episodes Season 1 * Episode 1: S1, 01 Chain 'Tank' Rockwell (January 24, 2014) * Episode 2: S1, 02 Powers Growing (GC) (February 22, 2014) * Episode 3: S1, 03 Deal With The Devil (FB) (March 13, 2014) * Episode 4: S1, 04 Freedom (FB) (April 9, 2014) * Episode 5: S1, 05 First Flight (LB) (April 27, 2014) * Episode 6: S1, 06 Plunder (GC) (April 29, 2014) * Episode 7: S1, 07 Meeting (FB) (May 20, 2014) * Episode 8: S1, 08 Escape From Earth (FB) (June 2, 2014) * Episode 9: S1, 09 Breaking And Entering (GC) (June 25, 2014) * Episode 10: S1, 10 Civilization (FB) (August 5, 2014) * Episode 11: S1, 11 Pointless (GC) (September 16, 2014) * Episode 12: S1, 12 Dark of the Moon (LB) (October 30, 2014) * Episode 13: S1, 13 Ambushed! (FB) (November 15, 2014) * Episode 14: S1, 14 Preparations (FB) (December 6, 2014) * Episode 15: S1, 15 Attack on the Communications Outpost (FB) (December 19, 2014) * Episode 16: S1, 16 New Year, Old Faces (FB) (January 9, 2015) * Episode 17: S1, 17 That Fateful Night (FB) (January 21, 2015) * Episode 18: S1, 18 Separate Paths (FB) (February 4, 2015) * Episode 19: S1, 19 Cold Crash (FB) (February 10, 2015) * Episode 20: S1, 20 Return (FB) (February 17, 2015) * Episode 21: S1, 21 Sign-Ups (GC) (February 24, 2015) * Episode 21.5: S1, 21.5 Galactic Imperium Broadcast #1 (March 1, 2015) * Episode 22: S1, 22 Searching The Ship (RB) (March 6, 2015) * Episode 23: S1, 23 Remnants and Guilt (FB) (March 26, 2015) * Episode 24: S1, 24 The Children of War (FB) (April 5, 2015) * Episode 25: S1, 25 A Rescue in Regentis (FB) (April 20, 2015) * Episode 26: S1, 26 All For One... (FB) (April 26, 2015) * Episode 27: S1, 27 Home (FB) (May 3, 2015) Season 2 * Episode 1: S2, 01 Spare Parts (FB) (May 19, 2015) * Episode 2: S2, 02 I really, really hate cyborgs! Part 1 (RB) (May 25, 2015) * Episode 3: S2, 03 I really, really hate cyborgs! Part 2 (FB) (June 2, 2015) * Episode 4: S2, 04 A Weapon's Creation (FB) (June 14, 2015) * Episode 5: S2, 05 5 Courier (FB) (June 23, 2015) * Episode 6: S2, 06 There may be hope yet! (GC) (June 29, 2015) * Episode 7: S2, 07 Escape From London (LB) (July 7, 2015) * Episode 8: S2, 08 Liberating the Camp (GC) (July 19, 2015) * Episode 9: S2, 09 Weapons Convoy (RB) (July 29, 2015) * Episode 10: S2, 10 In the Heat of the Desert (FB) (August 6, 2015) * Episode 11: S2, 11 History (FB) (August 24, 2015) * Episode 12: S2, 12 Fight or Flight (FB) (September 10, 2015) * Episode 13: S2, 13 The Games (Games Entry) (September 18, 2015) * Episode 14: S2, 14 Gunpowder, Treason and Plot (GC) (October 25, 2015) * Episode 15: S2, 15 The Great Fire of London (GC) (November 5, 2015) * Episode 16: S2, 16 The Battle of Britain (GC) (November 6, 2015) * Episode 17: S2, 17 War... (GC) (November 7, 2015) * Episode 17.5: S2, 17.5 Galactic Imperium Broadcast #2 (November 7, 2015) * Episode 18: S2, 18 The Candidate (FB) (November 22, 2015) * Episode 19: S2, 19 The Governor (FB) (December 4, 2015) * Episode 20: S2, 20 In the Still of the Night (FB) (December 27, 2015) * Episode 21: S2, 21 Delivery Boy (LB) (January 14, 2016) * Episode 22: S2, 22 Getting To Know You (FB) (February 7, 2016) * Episode 23: S2, 23 Collector of the Collective (FB) (February 15, 2016) * Episode 24: S2, 24 Settling Down (RB) (February 25, 2016) * Episode 25: S2, 25 Year's End (FB) (March 19, 2016) Season 3 * Episode 1: S3, 01 Metal Retrieval (GC) (April 7, 2016) * Episode 2: S3, 02 The Aurelians (LB) (April 17, 2016) * Episode 3: S3, 03 Trouble on Rerador (FB) (April 30, 2016) * Episode 4: S3, 04 Twix (FB) (May 10, 2016) * Episode 5: S3, 05 Blackout (GC) (May 22, 2016) * Episode 6: S3, 06 Connections (RB) (June 2, 2016) * Episode 7: S3, 07 The Namori (FB) (June 14, 2016) * Episode 8: S3, 08 The Useless and the Helpful (FB) (June 29, 2016) * Episode 9: S3, 09 The Right Side of Wrong (GC) (July 12, 2016) * Episode 10: S3, 10 Re-Learn the Past (LB) (July 24, 2016) * Episode 11: S3, 11 Alberto (FB) (August 13, 2016) * Episode 12: S3, 12 Truth (FB) (August 25, 2016) * Episode 13: S3, 13 What Lies Beneath (FB) (September 5, 2016) * Episode 14: S3, 14 The Dark (FB) (September 15, 2016) * Episode 15: S3, 15 The Battle for the Depths (GC) (September 26, 2016) * Episode 16: S3, 16 Darkness on the Edge (FB) (October 13, 2016) * Episode 16.5: S3, 16.5 Galactic Imperium Broadcast #3 (October 17, 2016) * Episode 17: S3, 17 Postcards from the Wasteland (FB) (November 10, 2016) * Episode 18: S3, 18 Rags to Riches (FB) (November 21, 2016) * Episode 19: S3, 19 ROBKAT (FB) (December 5, 2016) * Episode 20: S3, 20 Return (FB) (December 22, 2016) * Episode 20.5: S3, 20.5 New Year's (GC) (January 3, 2017) * Episode 21: S3, 21 Nothing is Forever Part 1 (FB) (January 22, 2017) * Episode 22: S3, 21 Nothing is Forever Part 2 (FB) (February 12, 2017) * Episode 23: S3, 22 Unity (FB) (March 2, 2017) * Episode 24: S3, 23 One is the Lonliest Number Part 1 (FB) (March 17, 2017) * Episode 25: S3, 23 One is the Lonliest Number Part 2 (FB) (March 17, 2017) * Episode 26: S3, 24 Dark Deception (FB) (April 9, 2017) * Episode 27: S3, 25 The Price You Pay (FB) (April 26, 2017) * Episode 28: S3, 26 The Man in the Photograph (RU) (May 13, 2017) * Episode 29: S3, 27 Dancing with the Devil (FB) (May 31, 2017) * Episode 30: S3, 28 Blade's Edge (FB) (June 18, 2017) * Episode 31: S3, 29 End of the Line (FB) (July 8, 2017) Season 4 * Episode 1: S4, 01 Pick Me Up (FB) (October 2, 2017) * Episode 2: S4, 02 The Rise (FB) (October 21, 2017) * Episode 3: S4, 03 That Which is Ours (FB) (November 16, 2017) * Episode 4: S4, 04 Lonely at the Top (FB) (December 2, 2017) * Episode 5: S4, 05 Reason to Believe (GC) (December 18, 2017) * Episode 6: S4, 06 Fighting Force Part 1 (GC) (December 24, 2017) * Episode 7: S4, 06 Fighting Force Part 2 (FB) (December 28, 2017) * Episode 8: S4, 07 Judas Kiss (Rank-Up) (January 21, 2018) * Episode 9: S4, 08 Roads Through the Darkness (FB) (February 15, 2018) * Episode 10: S4, 09 Torn Sky (FB) (March 16, 2018) * Episode 11: S4, 10 Dreams of Life (FB) (April 5, 2018) * Episode 12: S4, 11 My Broken Night (FB) (June 3, 2018) * Episode 13: S4, 12 Out of Bounds (FB) (August 12, 2018) * Episode 14: S4, 13 Edge of the World (FB) (January 31, 2019) * Episode 15: S4, 14 Racing in the Streets: Part 1 (Race Entry) (April 21, 2019) * Episode 16: S4, 14 Racing in the Streets: Part 2 (FB) (April 21, 2019) * Episode 17: S4, 15 Turning Point Part 1 (FB) (August 9, 2019) * Episode 18: S4, 15 Turning Point Part 2 (FB) (August 9, 2019) * Episode 19: S4, 16 Flat Line Future (FB) (October 2, 2019) * Episode 20: S4, 17 Living on the Edge (FB) (January 12, 2020) Category:Authors